


Ron’s Torment

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Branding, Caning, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Snuff, Torture, Underage Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Ron treats Harry like shit after his name comes out of the goblet. Harry gets even and then some.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Comments: 25
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, non consensual body modification, torture, bestiality, naughty language, and snuff.

Harry wakes up determined to reason with Ron, he can’t believe he was even having to try and convince him. Ron should know him well enough that he should never have thought he’d have put his name in the goblet. But even if he thought that to refuse to believe him? He finds himself getting even more furious. He yanks open his curtains only to find Ron’s bed empty. He sits seething for a moment before getting out of bed. Well apparently he won’t be attempting to reason with Ron any time soon. Probably for the best with how angry he is. He gets ready for the day and tries to forget all about Ron and his stupidity.

~~~~~~

He’s still too angry at Ron the next time he sees him, and Ron isn’t helping with his attitude. He has a feeling they won’t be getting past this without something drastic occurring.

~~~~~~

He heads to potions that week and finds Draco being even more of a prat than usual. He gives into the temptation to take out some of his anger on the blonde idiot and of course gets caught by Snape. Who is cruel to Hermione, managing to anger both him and Ron. They get detention, together. _Lovely_. That’s going to be even more enjoyable than usual.

~~~~~~

They head to their detention together. Both pretending the other doesn’t exist. Harry is so fucking tired of this. He’s going to do something he _won’t_ regret soon.

~~~~~~

They walk into the potions classroom to find Snape waiting for them. Fuck. They’re late. Harry tunes out Snape’s vicious tirade. But Ron doesn’t. He growls lowly at the man and whatever he says manages to piss Snape off enough that he aims his wand, which he had been using to summon the jars of ingredients they’re meant to be processing, right between Ron’s eyes. Ron gulps nervously and Harry can’t resist muttering quietly, hopefully.

“Curse him, please, curse him.”

Snape pierces him with his gaze. Staring straight into his eyes.

“Something you’d like to say, Potter.”

Something about Snape’s tone makes him hopeful the man just might agree with his proposal.

“I want you to curse him. I’d do it myself but I don’t know any truly nasty curses. Please sir, curse him. It doesn’t have to be something anyone else will notice.”

He tilts his head, thinking rapidly.

“Is there a curse that will prevent him from ever climaxing again?”

Snape chuckles and Ron pales. Snape lowers his wand and aims it at Ron’s groin, Ron bolts for the door, but Snape hits him with an incarcerus before he can reach it. Then he aims at Ron prostrate on the floor and mutters an incantation. Ron begins panicking, begging Snape to undo it, and swearing vengeance. Harry sighs.

“I can’t imagine he _won’t_ tell, sir. Is there any way to prevent that?”

“Several. There are secrecy spells, I could take the memory from his mind so he’ll never know why he’s impotent, or...”

Snape looks very thoughtful for a long moment. Harry waits patiently. He’s not about to anger the man when he’s helping him get his revenge.

“He won’t be able to tell anyone if he isn’t alive to do so.”

Harry blinks. That is _not_ what he expected.

“You want to kill him?”

“I am not opposed to the idea. But I suggested it because _you_ do.”

He shakes his head. He doesn’t want him dead he just, wishes he were a different person I guess. Less of an arsehole. Then again...

“ _How_ would we kill him. ‘Cause I don’t think the killing curse would be very satisfying.”

“No. It really isn’t. Much too quick, too painless.Perhaps...have you thought about fucking him?”

“What does that have to do with it?”

“You could fuck him and while you do so you could wrap your hands around his throat and choke him to death. Or stab him, etc. You could fuck him while he lay dying under you.”

Fuck. That, that’s hot. He can’t believe he finds the idea arousing at all much less to this extent. He shakes his head, in disbelief. Then nods jerkily.

“Yes, yes, let’s do it. But, as brilliant as that sounds...could we maybe drag out his punishment first. I mean I _love_ the idea but I want him to suffer more first.”

“For more than just this evening? I could keep him in my quarters for a while. My personal wards would hide his existence entirely. We can stretch his torture out for months if you like.”

He smiles so broadly it hurts.

“Perfect.”

Snape smiles back at him and when Ron switches from his quiet, fearful whimpers, to shouting at them, he hits him with a stunner. Harry follows as he levitates his former friend to his quarters.

“What do we do about his disappearance though, sir?”

“Polyjuice, with the help of one my friends. He won’t be happy about having to don his appearance, but with the promise of a few hours either playing with or even just observing us play with the boy, he will gladly help us disguise the hour of his disappearance. He’ll go missing sometime tomorrow.”

“I’m getting the feeling this isn’t the first time you’ve done this, sir.”

“It isn’t.”

“I’d love to see some of those memories.”

Snape raises an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t generally kill my victims when they are students, simply obliviate them, many of those memories involve people you consider friends.”

“Fuck, that’s even better. I really would love to see them, sir.”

“You are just full of surprises, Potter.”

They enter the man’s quarters and he leads him to a room with a bed and a couple wardrobes in it.

“What would you like to start with?”

Harry shakes his head. He has no idea where to begin. Snape nods understandingly.

“Perhaps we should start small and work our way up.”

Snape strips Ron with a spell and bends him over the bed with another. Then opens one of the wardrobes to reveal an assortment of different items, such as canes and whips, and other things Harry doesn’t recognize. Snape hands him a paddle.

“The boy has behaved badly. Why don’t you give him a spanking?”

Harry smirks broadly and sets about doing just that. Snape removes the stunner and Ron begins thrashing in his bonds. He stills when the first whack lands on his arse. Then begins fighting harder than ever. Harry swings the paddle down again and again, Ron at first cursing, then begging, and finally simply sobbing from the pain. Harry continues until Snape touches his shoulder gently.

“You don’t want to continue anymore at the moment. Trust me. He’s retreated into himself and he won’t feel it anyway. Would you like to fuck him now? Or wait until he’s aware enough to notice?”

Harry wants to wait but at the same time. He’s harder than he’s ever been before, maybe..?

“I’ll fuck his face, it’ll be better if he’s out for that anyway. Next time I’ll fuck his arse once he’s awake to feel it.”

Snape nods decisively. Then levitates Ron until his face is hanging off the end of the bed. Harry pulls his dick out and presses it without hesitation into Ron’s mouth. Ron may be out of it but he’s still alive and with something in his mouth he automatically begins sucking gently. It’s so fucking good. Harry can’t believe he’s never had this before. He doesn’t know how he’s going to survive without it once Ron is dead. Fuck. He thrusts into the warm, wet, heat. It’s everything he needed. He strokes Ron face picturing what he’ll look like as he dies. Fuck, he’s getting close. He shoves as deep as he can and climaxes with a cry, filling Ron’s throat. Ron begins choking around him, it’s tempting not to pull out, but he wants to do more. Wants Ron to suffer more than this. He pulls out, and watches mesmerized as Snape takes his place. Snape’s cock is so much larger than his own. It looks obscene filling Ron’s mouth. Snape thrusts slowly at first but quickly gains speed. Fucking into Ron’s throat and repeatedly making him gag. It’s a beautiful sight. Harry places his hand on Ron’s throat marveling at the way it bulges with Snape’s cock inside it. Fuck. No wonder Snape doesn’t mind helping him. He must love this. He’ll be able to use Ron every day. Fuck. This is so hot. Snape climaxes with his cock shoved down Ron’s throat and when he pulls out his cock is covered in a mixture of their cum.

They decide they’re done punishing the arsehole for the night and he leaves, but only after setting up a time for him to return.

~~~~~~

Since it’s the weekend they decided he’d return the next day. He slips away from Hermione and ‘Ron’ to go down to the dungeons. He wonders who it is polyjuiced as Ron. Poor bastard. That can’t be pleasant to drink.

He knocks on Snape’s door from under the cloak and is ushered inside.

“I had to hit him with another stunner. He’s quite vocal.”

Harry nods. He knows that well enough. He follows Snape back to the room. Ron is tied spread eagle to the bed.

“Do you happen to know a spell for branding someone?”

Snape raises an eyebrow at him. He grins mischievously up at him.

“Well that’s what you do with animals isn’t it? I was thinking we could put our initials on his chest. Then while he’s still sobbing from the pain we’ll each take a turn fucking him, then perhaps...do you know of a spell that’ll prevent him from walking upright? He can’t possibly stay healthy lying in bed all the time and we don’t want him dying on us. Mostly I just like the idea of him crawling on all fours though.”

Severus chuckles quietly.

“I thought I might have to help you with the ideas for his punishment. I’m glad to see I was wrong, Potter. I have just the thing for both your ideas.”

He learns the spell quickly and turns it on Ron. Burning his initials into his chest while Snape does the same. Ron is pulled out of unconsciousness instantly. Screaming and thrashing in his bonds. They both finish branding him and stand back to admire their work. Ron sobbing, almost hyperventilating from the pain. They wait a few minutes just watching him suffer from the aftershocks. Then Harry begins stripping. Before he can climb on the bed Snape hands him a vial of something.

“Lube, if you want him to suffer you can bugger him without stretching him first, but unless you want it to hurt you as well, you’ll want to use _some_ lube.”

“Thanks.”

He gives him a grateful smile and lubes up his cock, then climbs on the bed, lines up his cock, and begins forcing it inside without any prep. He wants this to hurt. As soon as the head is inside Ron begins groaning brokenly, his voice scraped raw from his earlier screams. He forces his cock deeper slowly. Unable to shove it in any faster, Ron’s just too fucking tight. As soon as he bottoms out he begins thrusting. It feels better than he thought it would. Especially with Ron’s pleas as auditory accompaniment. He fucks into him harshly. It doesn’t take long before he climaxes. He ruts into him until he’s spent, then pulls out, and watches Severus move toward him. Severus stripped while he was fucking Ron and he can’t help but admire the man. Fuck. He blinks and averts his gaze. Snape would not be happy if he caught him ogling him. He focuses on Ron’s grimacing face as Snape forces his much larger cock into him. The anguish on his face is so fucking perfect. He kneels beside him and mockingly pets his hair.

“Did you enjoy your first time, Ron? Was it everything you hoped it would be?”

He laughs at the pathetic glare that Ron aims at him. Then glances toward Snape’s cock as it pistons into Ron’s arse. He finds himself unable to look away. He managed to tear Ron’s arse enough that he’s bleeding just a little. God. He’s so glad Snape agreed to help him with this. Fuck. He can’t believe he never knew how arousing it could be to make someone suffer. Snape fucks Ron for a long time before he finally stills with a groan. Harry watches licking his lip as Snape pulls his cock out. He catches the man’s eye and quickly averts his gaze. Fuck, he hopes the man doesn’t get annoyed with him. He can’t lose this. Snape walks over to one of his wardrobes and removes something made of metal. Harry blinks.

“It’s a humbler, once in place he won’t be able to stand. I could do the same with a spell but this is more efficient. And demeaning.”

Harry watches curiously as Snape maneuvers Ron into the position he needs him in then secures the humbler in place. He grins when he realizes just how it prevents him from rising.

“Wait so if he was desperate enough he could stand? But what exactly would happen to his bollocks? Do I even want to know?”

“Yes, and probably not.”

Harry wonders but lets it go for now. At the moment he’s mostly interested in watching Ron sit, stubbornly refusing to crawl.

“Couldn’t he just remove it though?”

Snape smirks at him before walking over to another wardrobe.

“It has spells on it to prevent it’s removal by anyone but myself, but I have a feeling what you really want is something like this.”

He holds up two items made of fabric. Harry doesn’t understand for a moment until Snape secures the first of Ron’s hands. He grins when he realizes the bastard will never be able to use his hands again.

“Brilliant, but...I won’t be able to come back for two days, I know you’ll make him suffer when you have the time, but you’ll be busy most of the time.”

“You want to put something in place so he suffers continuously?”

He nods. Snape smiles slowly.

“I have just the thing, Mr. Potter.”

He walks over to a wardrobe and comes back with a strip of leather. Which he secures around Ron’s throat.

“A collar, nice. What does it do?”

Snape walks over and hands him a small band of leather.

“Wear that on your wrist and whenever you think of it he’ll receive an electric shock.”

“Oh fuck, so I can torture him all the time? No matter where I am?”

“Indeed.”

Harry beams up at the man. He could kiss him right now. This is the best thing that anyone has ever done for him.

“Thank you, sir. This is just perfect. Thank you.”

“I assure you, Mr. Potter, it is my pleasure.”

He looks down at Ron’s glaring pathetic form, yeah, he can see where that might be the case.


	2. Chapter 2

The fake Ron disappeared later that evening, it didn’t take long for his disappearance to be noticed, and then Harry had to pretend to be concerned and upset. It was tedious and annoying, but bearable since he was torturing Ron the entire time. It didn’t occur to him until about two hours into the process that he really should’ve asked Snape if he could accidentally torture him into insanity with the collar. He began spacing out the shocks a bit more, just in case. He had perhaps been overdoing it.

~~~~~~

The next two days were some of the best of his life even if he had to pretend to be miserable. While he couldn’t wait to visit Snape’s quarters again, so he could see the torture he was inflicting first hand, and try out some of the ideas he’d come up with, he loved being able to shock Ron whenever he wanted. He did so _all_ the time. He even began doing so when he was half asleep in the middle of the night.

In the middle of the second day Snape called him out as he was walking down the hall and gave him detention. During their pretend altercation he informed him, while smirking, that he’d had to erect stronger silencing wards on his ‘guest’ room so that he could sleep through the night. Harry apologized, but he waved him off, saying he didn’t mind in the slightest.

~~~~~~

That night he arrives for his detention jittery with excitement. He can’t wait to see Ron again. He’s had some wonderful ideas.

Snape opens the door and ushers him inside with a sneer, for the benefit of anyone walking past. He follows Snape to his quarters to find Ron sitting on a dog bed in a corner of the room. He raises his eyebrows at Snape.

“He can’t exactly climb on the bed now, and I thought it amusing. He refused to touch it until after he’d spent his first night on the cold stone floor.”

Harry snorts.

“At least this way he’ll have some luxury we can take away in case of bad behavior.”

“Quite. So what did you have in mind for this evening?”

“I was thinking of trying out one of those whips.”

Snape smirks and gestures him to have at it. He inspects the various whips before picking one that doesn’t look too vicious. He’ll increase the pain gradually so Ron doesn’t learn to tolerate it too quickly.

He moves toward Ron but Snape stops him and quickly shows him how to wield the whip correctly. It takes him a few tries to flick his wrist just right.

Snape drags Ron into the middle of the floor with a spell and then fixes him in place with another. Harry grins as Ron begins whimpering in fear. He lashes him with the whip and Ron jerks violently, screaming as the humbler yanks painfully on his balls. Harry’s grin widens. He begins whipping Ron over and over, covering his back in stripes. Ron eventually starts managing to control himself enough not to jerk away, so ceases screaming. That won’t do. Harry aims the whip lower slashing it across the bottom of his feet. Ron jerks again harder than ever and screams louder than before, his voice cracking. He begins varying the locations he brings the whip down to keep Ron guessing. Ron screaming with every strike. He trails off after a while, turning to find Snape’s eyes gleaming.

“Very good, Potter.”

He smiles widely. That’s the first compliment he’s ever received from the man. He gestures toward their victim.

“He’s all yours for the moment, sir.”

Snape nods sharply and retrieves something from a wardrobe. Harry watches avidly as Snape stalks over to Ron and drips a potion onto his back. Snape walks over and stands beside him, merely watching Ron. Harry wonders what that potion was and what it will do. He doesn’t have to wonder long though. Ron begins screaming continuously and Snape explains.

“A potion of my own design. It causes any abraded skin to burn painfully, without causing any extra harm. We don’t want him expiring too soon. Now watch.”

He does. He doesn’t know what he’s watching for at first but then. Oh. There’s a trail of the potion slowly making it’s way down toward Ron’s balls, which have no doubt been abraded by the humbler with the way Ron’s been constantly flinching. He watches eagerly as it draws closer. It makes contact and Ron’s entire body goes rigid, he screams silently and arches his back once again yanking on his balls. It’s beautiful. Harry bites his lower lip. He’s harder than he’s ever been before. He needs to fuck...or be fucked. He turns to Snape.

“Fuck me, please.”

Snape’s eyes widen, then narrow.

“Are you sure you know what you’re asking for Mr. Potter?”

Since the man doesn’t seem annoyed by the mere idea Harry decides it’s safe to push. He moves into the man’s space, pushes himself up onto his toes, and is still much too short to kiss the man. He winds his hands around Snape’s neck, stares hungrily into his eyes, and begs.

“Please, sir, fuck me.”

Snape simply stares at him for a long moment before lifting him up by his thighs and kissing him. Harry kisses back as best he can, he can’t believe he just got his first kiss from Snape of all people, but it feels so right. He wraps his legs around the man as tight as he can. Snape carries him to the bed and lays him down, then begins stripping him. He reaches for the buttons of Snape’s robe but finds his hands being pushed away.

“No. You will lie here and take what I am giving you. Nothing more.”

He nods eagerly. Yeah. He can do that. Snape finishes stripping him, then stands back and begins stripping himself. He wants to spread his legs wide for the man, but thinks that would probably just piss him off. He refrains. Snape gives him a pleased look as he spreads his legs himself. Snape fits himself between his legs and summons the lube. He begins preparing him and Harry is surprised at how gentle he’s being. He adds another finger but only after he’s stretched him enough that it doesn’t hurt. It takes a few minutes for him to finish stretching him and Harry has a hard time not squirming with impatience. He has a feeling that’s part of the reason Snape is being so thorough. He wants to test him. See if he wants this badly enough to control himself. He does though, so he forces himself not to move a single millimeter. Snape finally seems to think he’s ready and lines up his cock.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Snape presses in and Harry closes his eyes. It’s so huge. Snape snaps his hips, driving his cock deeper, and his eyes fly open. Snape smirks at him before doing so again, then again, then one last time, until he’s as deep as he can be. He smiles up at the man and then clenches around him. Snape groans aloud and his own cock twitches at the sound. Fuck that’s hot. Snape gives him a stern look.

“Cease, brat. Or this will be over before it’s even begun.”

He obediently goes boneless again. Snape leans forward and kisses him before pulling his cock out halfway and then driving it back in in a quick harsh thrust. Harry feels like he’s had the wind knocked out of him. Fuck. He wants to beg the man for more but isn’t sure that’s allowed. Snape begins thrusting adjusting his angle each time until. He groans loudly and Snape chuckles. He immediately begins thrusting faster. Hitting his prostate every time. Harry finds himself grabbing onto Snape’s arms without meaning to. He lets go as soon as he realizes.

“Sorry. Just, fuck, that’s good.”

Snape kisses him again while continuing to nail his prostate. Harry begins moaning continuously. Snape snaps his hips harder than before and Harry finds himself turning his head in an effort not to arch upward. He doesn’t know why Snape is insisting on him lying still, but damn is it difficult. He catches sight of Ron still whimpering where they left him, but now staring at them. Ron glares at him and he smiles brightly back. Fuck he loves this. Knowing that Ron is watching them experience something he’s never going to have. He moans even louder, partly to rub it in, but mostly because it‘s just that good.

Snape turns his head back toward him and he grins up at him as well.

“I don’t suppose we can do this from now on, sir?”

Snape shakes his head exasperatedly.

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this, but yes. We will be doing this again.”

Snape begins speeding his thrusts, pounding into him so hard he suspects he’s going to bruise. It doesn’t take long before he’s climaxing and clenching around Snape’s cock once again. Snape groans loudly and stills, then, once he’s stopped clenching around his cock, he begins thrusting into him harder than ever. It only takes a few more thrusts before Snape stills once again and climaxes himself.

“So how did I do, sir?”

Snape rolls off him and sprawls beside him on the bed, panting from the exertion.

“Adequately.”

Harry laughs quietly. He really should have expected that. He turns his head and looks at Ron, who is still glaring at them, he shocks him and Ron snarls. He grins widely and shocks him again and again.

“You know I never asked, I can’t accidentally shock him into insanity, right?”

“No, but he’ll build up a tolerance over time. The collar will automatically adjust the strength over time to compensate. Eventually it will be strong enough that that will be a concern, but for now you may use it as often as you like.”

“Oh, good.”

He shocks him a few dozen more times in quick succession. Ron eventually ceasing to glare, too busy whimpering from the pain.

~~~~~~

The next day Harry is back to having to pretend to be saddened by Ron’s disappearance. Although it isn’t too bad because he tortures Ron the entire time, and also he’s anticipating Snape’s friend Avery coming to visit and take his own turn with Ron. As much as he enjoys torturing Ron himself he can’t wait to see what Avery has in store for him. Avery has years of experience so it should be entertaining.

~~~~~~

His next potions class Snape gives him detention for that weekend. He almost gives the game up by smiling. He can’t wait.

~~~~~~

Saturday morning arrives and he trudges down to the dungeons, playing up how annoyed he is about his detention. Inwardly gleeful. This is going to be good.

The moment Snape opens the door into the room they’re greeted by the delightful sound of screaming. Harry grins while Snape looks annoyed.

“You couldn’t wait five minutes?”

“The little shit was wining like a dog. Couldn’t resist hitting him with the cruciatus for a moment. Should reach him not to be so obnoxious about a little pain.”

Harry blinks. That gives him an idea.

“He does remind you of a dog, doesn’t he? Perhaps we should bring him one to keep him company.”

Snape chuckles and Avery’s eyes widen.

“You are not what everyone makes you out to be. I can’t believe Severus snatched you up, you have all the luck old friend.”

Snape smirks and then nods toward their victim. Avery smiles slowly.

“You’re going to like what I have planned.”

Snape transfigures a small couch and they sit together watching as Avery plays with Ron.

He starts with a cane, bringing it down across Ron’s back repeatedly, the first hit eliciting only a groan. But each time he brings it down he does so slightly harder than the last and Ron is soon screaming with every impact. Avery continues for a while after that, then stands back and admires his work, Ron’s back is covered with dark red stripes.

Avery sets the cane down and picks up a long thin piece of metal. He glances sideways at Harry.

“You ever seen this used?”

He shakes his head and Avery smiles viciously. He says a spell and the lower half begins glowing. Avery holds it out toward him so he can feel the heat pouring off it. Then snaps it toward Ron, bringing it sharply down upon his raw back. Ron screams so loudly his voice breaks and Avery laughs. He begins lashing his back over and over as Ron screams himself hoarse. Then he says another spell and the glow fades. He holds it out toward Harry again so he can feel the cold pouring off it now. Harry’s eyes widen and he watches eagerly as Avery slashes it across his back. Ron screams and Harry smiles while Avery laughs. He strikes him again and again while Harry teases his hard cock.

He feels a hand on his stilling it. Then Snape unbuttons his trousers and slips his hand inside, slowly wanking his cock as they watch. He’s been on edge since they got here so it doesn’t take long before he climaxes with a gasp. He lays against the back of the couch panting for a long moment. He catches Avery’s eye and winks at him. Then he does up his trousers, spreads Snape’s thighs wide, and kneels between them. Snape gives him a lust-filled look as he begins unbuttoning the man’s trousers. He pulls out the man’s cock and simply admires it for a moment. Then he begins licking, and then sucking it. He attempts deepthroating knowing he’ll likely fail but wanting so badly to please the man. He has Snape to thank for all of this and he’s starting to like the man for himself too. He gags around his massive cock and pulls off reluctantly. He looks up at Snape apologizing with his eyes as he sucks on the head. Snape shakes his head at him and mutters a spell.

“That will temporarily suppress your gag reflex, brat.”

He pulls off and thanks the man before sucking his cock down his throat. He hums around it and sucks firmly as he pulls off it again. Snape groans and he sucks the man’s cock back down again. He repeats the action a few times until Snape grabs his head and holds him still, fucking into his throat. He hums again and Snape climaxes, filling his mouth with his bitter cum. He swallows as much as he can, catching the rest with his hand and then licking it off. Snape smiles down at him proudly.

“ _Goddamn_ , Severus. You truly do have all the luck.”

“Yes, I quite agree.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sits staring out the window and fuming. Dragons. He can’t believe this shit. He’s glad Snape warned him. He doesn’t know what he’d have done if he’d walked in there and seen a dragon with no prior warning. He shocks Ron a few times to relieve his feelings a bit, then tries to plan. Snape said there was no point attempting to learn to disillusion himself with so little time before the task, but he doesn’t know what else to do. How does one avoid a dragon in close quarters? He gets a crazy idea and tries to shake it off...maybe...

~~~~~~

He bites his lip and tries to look repentant as Snape berates him for his recklessness. Snape finally winds down and turns to him for an explanation.

“What else was I supposed to do, sir? I couldn’t fight a dragon!”

“But you could outfly one? I thought you weren’t as arrogant as your father...”

“I’m not! I was desperate. I don’t want this! I don’t want _any_ of this.”

The man almost looks guilty.

“I know.”

Snape gives him a considering look.

“There may be a way for you to be removed from the tournament. I will look into it, for now if you could avoid the death defying stunts...”

“I’ll try, promise.”

He smiles, he’s glad he has someone as vicious as Snape looking out for him.

“Have any luck finding a dog to fuck Ron?”

“I have a lead on one I think will suit nicely.”

~~~~~~

It takes a few days for Snape to acquire Ron’s new lover. He gives Harry a subtle nod that morning at breakfast and Harry finds himself fidgeting with impatience. He can’t wait to watch Ron be treated like the little _bitch_ he is. He shocks him a few times in quick succession to try and distract himself from his excitement. It makes him feel slightly better.

Snape manages to give him detention by goading him into a very loud row in the middle of the hall. Harry almost laughs when Snape begins making snide comments in front of everyone about his missing friend. He snarls back just like everyone expects but it’s a close thing.

~~~~~~

That evening he only pretends to be doing his work while he waits for it to be time to leave. He can’t possibly concentrate on schoolwork. It’s finally time, and he puts on a show of muttering angrily as he leaves the tower.

He arrives outside the man’s classroom and follows under the cloak as they head for his quarters. Once inside he stops, his mouth going dry, at the sight of a massive white dog.

“Is that?”

“Irish wolfhound, yes.”

“Fuck. He’s going to hate this so fucking much.”

He smiles viciously up at the man, then pulls him down into a kiss.

“Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure I assure you.”

He doesn’t doubt _that_. They head to Ron’s room, he smirks at the sight of him curled up on the dog bed, fast asleep. He’s glad he held off shocking him for the last hour. Otherwise he wouldn’t be able to do this. He bends over Ron and begins petting his hair mock tenderly. Ron leans into it before waking enough to realize who is doing it to him. He snarls at him and Harry smirks back.

“Would you like to meet your new lover? What is his name, sir?”

“Romulus.”

Fitting. He smiles brightly as he watches Ron’s eyes widen in horrified understanding. He hits him with a stinging hex on his bollocks and Ron yelps. He gives him a look and Ron shakes his head, looking terrified. He smirks and uses a spell to drag him upright. Then tilts his head his head in consideration.

“We’ll need a breeding stand won’t we? How will that work with the humbler?”

Snape shakes his head.

“It would be inconvenient with the humbler on him, I’ll cast a spell of my own creation. Whenever Romulus becomes aroused his bitch will be forced to rise and present himself, the spell ensuring he is always at the ideal height for penetration.”

“You make your own spells? Fuck, that’s hot.”

The man simply smirks in response. Harry watches raptly as Snape casts his spell on Ron and then another on the dog. Romulus stands up and whines lowly. Harry grins when he sees the dog’s cock poking out of his sheathe. Ron stumbles to his hands and knees and then is lifted off the floor. Romulus immediately moves around to Ron’s arse and begins sniffing and then licking at it. Ron begins panting, seemingly panicking over what he knows is coming.

Snape sits on the edge of the bed and has him sit on his lap. They watch as Romulus mounts his bitch and attempts to shove his cock home. The dog has to try several times, but manages it in the end. Ron screams as the dog’s cock is forced inside his dry, tight, hole. Harry’s eyes are drawn to the dog’s massive bollocks as they swing underneath him. He bites his lip, he’s almost jealous, almost. Snape begins teasing his cock through his trousers and his jealousy washes away in a tide of lust. He struggles not to thrust up, chasing more friction, as Snape just barely ghosts his fingers along his cock. He grits his teeth and controls himself. Focusing back in on Ron and Romulus. The dog is fucking into Ron at a frantic pace, fine droplets of blood spattering the floor beneath them from Ron’s torn arsehole. Harry watches spellbound as the dog’s knot begins inflating. It takes a few tries before Romulus manages to force it inside. Ron screams silently and Harry has to bite his lip hard to prevent himself climaxing at the beautiful sight. They watch as the dog fills his bitch, Ron sobbing quietly, then Harry finds himself being lifted.

Snape carries him to the bed and lays him down, then begins stripping quickly. He reminds himself to lay still.

“You may move as you like, for now.”

He grins and begins stripping himself as fast as he can. Once they’re both bare Snape lays down on the bed and has him straddle his waist. He smiles down at the man as he begins stretching him. He can’t wait to ride his cock. It takes longer than he’d like but he’s finally stretched enough and he holds the man’s cock at the right angle, lines it up with his arse, and sinks down onto it. Snape watches him without moving to help, his eyes gleaming. He groans as the cockhead breaches his entrance. Fuck, he’d forgotten how could this feels. He sinks down a bit too quickly, but doesn’t mind the burn one bit. Just happy to have Snape’s cock filling him again. He sits there fully impaled and smirks at the man, who is breathing faster than usual. He clenches around his cock momentarily, then lifts himself and begins riding the man properly. Snape grips his hips and guides him to lean back.

“Fuck.”

He groans at the feeling of his prostate being rammed. He begins panting and slamming himself down harder on each impact. Snape lets him continue for a while before gripping his hips tighter and fucking up into him. He begins moaning continuously and soon feels himself getting close. His rhythm stutters and Snape takes over completely, fucking him so hard he feels like he might just pass out from the pleasure. Snape stills and runs his thumb across the head of his cock, sending him over the edge. He keens as he climaxes, and Snape groans as he clenches tight around his cock, causing him to orgasm as well. He falls forward and they lay there panting together. He shocks Ron, making him groan, and he smiles. That will never get old. He drifts off to sleep while Snape runs his fingers in random patterns over his back.

~~~~~~

He wakes yawning to the feeling of someone nudging him. He blinks up at Snape, then grins.

“Do I still have time before I need to head back to the tower?”

“Mm, a bit. Did you have anything planned?”

He smirks viciously and climbs eagerly out of the bed. He’s been planning this for days. He can’t wait to try it out.

He collects the penknife from his potions kit. Then he kneels beside Ron, who is curled on his side, and looks once again terrified. He gently slides the knife down Ron’s arm. Ron doesn’t react at first but soon begins screaming. He slices his skin again and again as Ron screams himself hoarse. Snape comes to stand beside them watching closely.

“It shouldn’t be anywhere near that level of pain. What charm did you cast on the blade?”

“No charm. It’s coated in a hallucinogenic potion, I’m sure you know the one, it conjures his worst fears. He must be convinced right now that he’s being attacked by spiders.”

He nicks Ron’s cheek and Ron’s scream trails off into a silent one. He looks like he might just die from the fear. Harry laughs.

“That potion is a controlled substance. However did you get it?”

“The twins of course. They think I’m going to use it on whoever kidnapped the prat.”

“You are a delight, Potter.”

He tilts his head up to give Snape a look.

“You could call me Harry you know.”

The man smiles.

“Then you should call me Severus.”

He beams at the man, rises, and gives him a kiss. He wishes he were taller so he didn’t have to drag the man down to do so.

~~~~~~

The next few days they settled into a routine. Harry would sneak down to torture Ron, Severus couldn’t assign him anymore detentions at the moment, apparently McGonagall was furious when she heard about the last one, but he didn’t do anything particularly ingenious. He knew he could ask Severus and the man would be able to provide him with plenty of ideas but he wants to come up with his own, wants to impress the man with his vicious cunning. He sits in the common room pretending to study and trying in vain to come up with _something_.

He finds himself remembering with fondness the last time he beat Ron with a cane. He thought the whip was enjoyable but the cane is so much better. The heft of it, feeling the impact reverberate...so good. He snaps out of his reverie when he hears the group of older year girls beside him whispering. He focuses on their conversation in spite of himself. Not interested in their gossip but unable to force his attention elsewhere at the moment. He goes still when he hears what they’re talking about.

Fuck. That would be perfect. He begins turning over plans immediately.

~~~~~~

By the time he’s able to sneak out that night he’s twitching with impatience. He almost runs down to the dungeons. He doesn’t bother knocking as has become the norm. Severus is grading papers when he arrives and he ignores him at first. Harry tries to wait patiently. He isn’t going to interrupt the man’s work.Severus glances up, setting his quill down. He announces his idea proudly.

“Pregnancy.”

“What?”

“I want Romulus to fill him full of pups, is there a potion for that?”

“Not at the moment, no...but perhaps I could create one.”

He beams at the brilliant man, and plants himself on his lap.

“What brought this on?”

“I overheard some girls discussing a pregnancy scare. It seemed perfect, degrading, painful, embarrassing...”

“Indeed. I will attempt to design a potion enabling it. In the meantime...”

Severus pulls him into a heated kiss and he decides Ron can have a night off. He’s sure he’ll suffer enough from Romulus using him anyway. He begins pulling at the man’s clothing, Severus responds by lifting him up and carrying him to bed.

~~~~~~

It takes almost a month before Severus gives him a look during breakfast. He gives a subtle nod in reply, inwardly ecstatic. Since it’s a Saturday he makes up an excuse and disappears from the tower.

He slips into Severus’ quarters almost trembling with excitement. Follows him to Ron’s room and laughs when he sees Romulus is tied up whining, struggling to get to his bitch, Ron held upright and ready by that wonderful spell.

“I wanted to ensure the dog would be ready to perform tonight, they’ve been kept apart all day.”

He watches, biting his lip, as Severus forces Ron to drink the potion. Ron begins groaning in pain. They wait for the potion to finish it’s work and then Severus releases Romulus. The dog bounds over to his bitch and mounts him at once. They sit side by side and watch as Ron is once again fucked, it shouldn’t really be any hotter, but knowing what will happen...fuck. Harry doesn’t dare touch his cock, he’s on edge already. Ron groans hoarsely as his arse is once again stretched wide around the dog’s knot. Harry leans close to Severus and whispers.

“Are we going to tell him now? Or wait till he realizes on his own that he’s growing round with pups.”

“Do you have a preference?”

He’s not sure. Both are tempting in their own way. Hm...

“I think we should wait. It’ll be amusing watching him struggle to deny what’s happening. He won’t believe it’s possible.”

“Agreed. Speaking of what’s possible, I spoke to Lucius a few days ago. He finally found the information we needed. I’ve been meaning to tell you...there is a way to have you removed.”

“I’m getting the impression I won’t like it..?”

“Marriage.”

“To _who_?!”

Severus gives him a look. His heart beats frantically. Oh fuck. He climbs on the man’s lap, kissing him for all he’s worth.

“I take it that’s a yes?”

“Fuck yes. I can’t believe you’d...”

“I would be a fool not to, Harry.”

He beams at the man, and pushes him down on the bed, unbuttoning the man’s trousers. He needs his cock inside him, now.

It takes longer than he’d like, but eventually they’re both bare and he has Severus’ cock inside him, where it belongs. He looks down at the man, his future husband. Fuck, that’s so good. He rides him with as much skill as he can, wanting to make this as good for Severus as it is for him, it doesn’t take long before they both climax. They lay there tangled together recovering after.

“You truly do want this, don’t you?”

“Severus I would marry you, tournament or no tournament.”

The man shocks him a little by smiling.

“And I you.”

He beams at the man and pulls him into a gentle kiss.


End file.
